


Just an Average War

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, GIs in England, M/M, World War 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoky air stung Jake’s eyes as he peered at the people on the dance floor. Naturally, all the windows were blacked out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Average War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> This hit me as I was listening to Glenn Miller earlier today. Apologies for any historical inaccuracies.
> 
> ****
> 
> Thanks to Cougar's Catnip for the quick beta

Smoky air stung Jake’s eyes as he peered at the people on the dance floor. Naturally, all the windows were blacked out. The British air raid wardens were very worried about any light being shown at all and who could blame them, given the horrors London and other cities had already seen in the Blitz?

The dance floor was crowded to the point of it being hazardous to a man’s health to attempt to dance. Jake slouched back in his chair, already bored.

The excitement of joining the army and coming overseas was fading rapidly. All they seemed to do was train, train and train some more. So far all he’d seen of England was a dingy British army camp and the airfield they flew into. At least that had been fun. Flying in a B-17 was something not to be forgotten. Jake’s enthusiasm for the experience hadn’t been copied by his friends. Most of them had simply closed their eyes and prayed they made it to the ground in one piece.

He sighed, as nice as it was to get away from the base, being in a claustrophobic dance hall surrounded by British girls he didn’t know how to talk to wasn’t much better. ‘Moonlight Serenade’ echoed out over the floor, played inexpertly by the local band.

Couples shuffled past him, some intent on each other, others looking as bored as Jake. A dark-haired man slowly moved by, his arm around the waist of a pretty blond girl with very red lipstick. Jake sat up straighter. Wow, the guy was handsome. Just for a moment, he was sure the man’s eyes had flickered to him, then back to the girl. Trying not to stare too obviously, he watched the couple. There it was again. The guy definitely looked at him.

Jake stared down at his already bitten nails. It had been a while since he’d seen a guy he liked the look of. Even being surrounded by men night and day, he was...not picky but...selective. Just finding a guy with a cute face and ass wasn’t enough. The man had to be as cautious as him and willing to go for a quick and dirty handjob or two and keep his mouth shut about the matter. Jake shuddered to think what the penalty might be for getting caught in bed with another guy. But the dark-haired one he’d just seen might be worth the risk...he shook his head. What was he doing? A guy looked at him and he instantly assumed they were destined for surreptitious sex? Was he that desperate?

Those dark eyes caught his again and Jake decided, yes, he was that desperate. Swallowing hard, he pushed himself to his feet and fought his way outside. The evening air was clear and cold, fall was coming. Of course, the British fall was less spectacular than the New Hampshire ones he was used to, but still, he liked the bite in the air.

Rifling through his pockets, he found a battered pack of cigarettes, lit one and took a long drag. He needed to stop thinking about men. Maybe he should find a girlfriend or two, get himself a reputation as a ladies’ man. That’d stop any awkward rumors.

He was suddenly aware of someone standing next him. “Shit,” he cursed as he realized it was the guy from the dance floor. “Don’t do that, you wanna give me heart failure?”

The guy smirked but didn’t reply. Jake took another pull at his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose. “Want one?” he offered the pack, feeling reckless and brave.

“Thanks,” the man said, taking one and lighting it.

They stood in silence for a while. Jake’s eye began to twitch. Being quiet was completely foreign to him.

“I’m Jake,” he said, sticking his hand out.

“Cougar,” the guy said, shaking it.

Jake narrowed his eyes but accepted it, if the man said his name was Cougar, his name was Cougar.

“Busy in there,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the dance hall.

“Always is,” Cougar grunted.

“You been in England long?”

“Few months.”

“Seen any Germans yet?”

Cougar snorted derisively.

“No,” Jake smiled. “Me neither. Not many of ‘em trying to invade London yet.”

‘In The Mood’ drifted out of the hall behind them.

“You like Glenn Miller?” Jake asked, not that he really cared, he was just desperate for conversation. Cougar’s hair was black and his eyes gleamed in the dim evening starlight. God, he was gorgeous.

“Sure,” Cougar lifted a shoulder, clearly not bothered by the lack of words on his part.

“Where you from?”

“Texas.”

“Warm down there.”

“Yep.”

“I’m from New Hampshire.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jake lit another cigarette, frantically searching for a subject which might interest Cougar and keep him from leaving too soon.

“You had a pretty girl in there. You like blondes?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jake mentally kicked himself. ‘Do you like blondes’, what kind of question was that? It was tantamount to asking whether Cougar liked his own bright blond hair.

“Some blonds,” Cougar replied, shooting him a smile which turned Jake’s spine to jelly.

“Oh,” was all Jake could manage.

Cougar crushed his cigarette out beneath his boot and folded his arms. “You busy right now?”

Jake shook his head, for once robbed of speech.

“Okay.” Cougar turned and strode off up the country lane, swallowed up by the darkness before he’d gone ten paces.

After a momentary struggle between his brain and his dick, Jake followed him.

****

Cougar’s hands were brisk and efficient as they dealt with his fly and underwear. Jake leaned back against the rough wooden fence and breathed harshly through his nose. When Cougar got his dick free, the cool air raised goosebumps all over Jake’s body.

“Oh, God,” he squeaked as Cougar sank to his knees, mindless of the wet grass he was kneeling on.

“Quiet,” the other man admonished. Jake nodded quickly. Yes, they were in the corner of a field in the dark English countryside but a man never knew who was watching.

“God,” he said again, more of a moan this time as Cougar slid his mouth down and enveloped him in warm heat and delicious suction.

****

“Wha’ ‘bout you?” Jake asked when he regained enough brain power to speak.

Cougar shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We should go back.”

“Yeah.” One part of Jake was happy he didn’t have to be on his knees on wet grass, explaining the wet patches on his uniform when he got back to base would be awkward. The other part was disappointed not to get a shot at Cougar’s dick.

“Another dance next week,” Cougar said as they walked back down the lane.

“Yeah,” Jake said, smiling as he cottoned on to Cougar’s meaning. Cougar looked at him sideways, an identical grin on his face.

“See ya,” Cougar tossed him a quick mock-salute when they reached the dance hall again.

“Bye.” Jake raised a hand in farewell. Cougar vanished into the hall, only to reappear a few minutes later with a bunch of guys. They all piled into one of the Jeeps parked nearby and screeched off down the road.

Jake leaned against the wall and wondered what it would take to get a transfer to Cougar’s unit. He’d ask around and see if anyone knew anything about the guy. But whatever happened, he’d definitely be coming to the dance next week.


End file.
